Truth Or Dare
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: It's the Alpha teams' day off from work, and they decide to head towards a new club that Dirk's Bro opened up. Though, a simple question takes them slightly off-course. Mainly Roxy/Dirk TiK ToK by Ke ha but some Jane/Jake mentioned.


Once again, I was listening to TiK ToK by Ke$ha and instantly thought of Roxy and Jane on a weekend. So...enjoy and R&R honestly.

* * *

You wake up in the morning feeling awesome like Eminem most likely. You jump out of the large bed and head over to your closet. You get dressed in the same outfit you wore when you first met Dirk, your crush. You skip down the flight of stairs where your sister, Rose Lalonde, is eating breakfast. You place a hand on the younger's shoulder, making her sigh.

"Yes, Roxy? May I help you with something?" You grin brightly.

"has janey come yet rose darlin'?" She nods slightly, pointing towards the doors leading outside your mansion.

"She was waiting in her Chevy earlier, with Jake of course." She smirks. "Why? Are you three going to enjoy your days off?" You pat her on the shoulder, replying yes. She then tells you, trying to sound smart or something.

"Make sure not to come back. Tonight, at least." Rose slightly blushes. "Friends are coming over, Rox." You absolutely adore to tease her about her little boyfriend, John Egbert, but you know when she calls you that, she means business. So instead, you simply wave her off and agree with her deal, heading out to the forest green truck. God only knows what will happen if Jake actually figures out why she made it that color.

You approach the tainted windows to see the happy couple smacking on each other. You tap on the window with your nails, making them spring apart, blushing fiercely. You smile as you climb in the back seat saying to the driver, your bestie Jane Crocker,

"hate to be rude, but can we go somewhere already?" The two nod simultaneously as you sit in the middle, directly behind both of them. Jane starts up the large truck, and Jake turns to you, speaking in his British accent.

"Would you like to pick up Strider on our way to the club, Roxy?" You grin mischievously.

"of course. why not?"

* * *

"Oh come on, Strider!" Jake tries to persuade the dirty-blonde. Dirk sighs, making your heart drop almost instantly.

You see his orange eyes flick over to you for a moment behind his pointy-ass-anime shades and he almost smiles at you, making you blush severely. He then nods.

"I suppose so, Jake." You both climb in the back where you usually sleep...er, sit. After about five minutes of awkward silence, Jane strikes up a conversation.

"Strider?" He looks up from his handheld. "Would you like to play truth-or-dare?" Your face loses it's color instantly as you process what the little Batterwitch is planning.

Dirk nods slightly, making Jane smile almost devilishly. "Truth or Dare?" Dirk hums, placing his chin on the palm of his hand. "Truth."

Your face turns as white as a sheet "Do you like-" You cut her short. "Anime?" You ask almost too quickly. Thankfully, he was oblivious to the sudden interruption.

"Of course. That was a really irrelevant question." Jane scowls lightly at you for the interruption through the drivers' mirror, and you smile weakly at your best friend, which is saying 'Sorry'. Dirk then speaks up.

"Roxy, truth or dare?" You hum playfully, then make a number one sign. "Tell me your deepest secret."

Just as you think you regained color to your face, it vanishes as you stammer. "U-um...do I have to?" Dirk gives you an almost-imperceptible nod of confirmation. You swallow harshly, but that'd take an Act of Congress to do anymore freely. You look out the window behind Dirk, and the club is right there. You open the door and rush out.

Dirk rushes after you as well, of course, after opening his own respective door. Due to your heels, it's like your moving in slow-motion to him. He grabs a hold of your forearm, restraining your movement. You try to wrench away your arm from the iron-like grip of the other teen, but you fail miserably.

You hit his chest as hard as you can, which barely makes him twitch. He tugs on your arm, making you stumble forward into him. He wraps his arms around you, preventing escape from the muscular teen.

You begin to cry uncontrollably as you use your full force to hit his chest once again. He simply hold you tighter as you attempt to escape his comfortable hug/grip. You stop hitting him after a while and tell him,

"you'll hate me..." Dirk chuckles. "I could never hate you, Roxy."

He holds your face near his, and you know exactly what he is going to do. And, he does it. He kisses you, head-on. His lips are so mesmerizing, so enchanting, so...heavenly. You slowly close your eyes, and give participation as you grip his shirt collar for support, not that you'll need it. You feel his tongue trace your lower lip, awaiting entrance to your mouth. You feel like you're floating on cloud nine as his tongue slips into your mouth.

You moan slightly as air becomes a tiresome necessity. Shortly after he parts, panting heavily like you. You open your eyes, a severe blush spreading across your face. Dirk chuckles at said thing.

"so im guessin- u alrehdy knw?" You ask with a slurred, hiccup-y notion. A wide, rarely seen, grin spreads across his face as he nods.

"Just wanted you to admit that you liked me before I told you that I liked you back." You giggle at his word choice.

"i thught u were gay." Dirk shrugs, looking away. "What can I say? You changed me."

Dirk kisses you passionately one last time before you both head towards the club, with the soon accompaniment of Jane and Jake, and Dirk's arms is lung around your shoulder. You're already drunk off his kiss anyway, so your normal martini's won't make you anymore drunk.

Not that you'll admit that or anything. No ideas, Jane! *wink wonk*

* * *

I feel so bad for all the single ladies and guys that are reading this. D': Even I'm sad about writing this, cuz I'm single too. :) You're not alone peoples.


End file.
